The Augur and The Oracle
by rainbug
Summary: Octavian is alive and in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's also the only one who hasn't forgiven him for his crimes due to the fact that she was at finishing school. Will she forgive him or leave him with a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first multi-chapter story so YAY! I'm going to try my best to post a new chapter every sunday, but sorry if I don't cause school and crap. This chapter is just an intro and stuff so sorry for the shortness of it. In the books it doesn't say Octavian's last name so I went with** **Augustus Caesar's last name cause he was named after him and stuff so yea. Enjoy and Thanks for reading. ~rainbug**

 **ps. DISCLAIMER: only my OCs are mine. The rest belong to Uncle Rick**

At first everyone hated me. No I'm not exaggerating. Everywhere I go I got dirty looks and disgusted frowns. It's not my fault. No one told me they were good. No one said they were trying to help. That we were a team. So when they thought I died, they rejoiced. And when I came back they scowled. It was Percy who filled me in on everything. He was always a good person. I can never repay him for taking me in last december despite everything I had done. It was hard coming back to such hatred and I almost went back out to the forest to die alone forever, but I needed to see her one last time. And in order to see her, I had to be forgiven and in order to be forgiven I had to... apologise. It took way more than "I'm sorry" to get someone besides the Seven to forgive me. But after two months I had friends from both camps. Only since she was at a boarding school she didn't know I was here waiting for her. It's June now. Her schooling is done and I can finally see her again. Her wild red hair and fierce green eyes that matched her personality. As soon as I met her she intrigued me and I wanted her with me by my side. Rachel Elizabeth Caesar. It has a nice ring to it. Anyway, according to Annabeth and Piper, Rachel will be coming to New Rome next week and they are planning a night on the town for her with a "mystery date" aka me. Apparently they ship us, whatever the hell that means, but I get to spend the night with Rachel hopefully she doesn't hate my guts. which she probably will.

"God Dammit! This is hopeless she probably hates me!" I say to Annabeth

"Don't say that. She might not"

"Might"

"Hey she's… Unpredictable! Who's know what her feelings are toward you"

"Herself should know how she feels about me"

"Well that's a given obviously. Now stop sulking and tell how these windows look. Should they be stained glas…."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I really hope you don't rip my guts out when you see me. and I hope you fall as deep in love with as I am with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry this is a bit late It was thanksgiving and stuff so I didn't get much of a chance to write. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving or a great week if your not from the US. Alright lets go! (should I do Authors notes at the top or bottom? thanks so much enjoy!) ~ rainbug DISCLAMER I DONT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER MKAY THANKS**

Rachel is coming today. Im half excited half nervous and a quarter about to puke up my breakfast. Who knew one girl could make me so nervous. Piper shoudl be here any minute to come get me so we can go wait for her by the entrance to new rome. Percy and Annabeth went to go get her, so they'll be here to.

"Hey Beauty Queen its time to go" Piper barged into my apartment without knocking. typical.

"Sorry that I want to impress her." I mumbled coming out of the bathroom. Piper gasped. "I knew it I used to much gel. No wait my outfits colors are clashing dammit this was a bad idea!"

"No no sorry. Its just you actually look okay for once" Piper laughed.

"Hey!" I tugged on my shirt coller. "Lets go. Before I puke." Piper laughed at me all the way out the door. My cheeks were flaming I could feel it. We walked to the Entrance nearest the airport and waited for 5 minuetes before we heard a honking sound and laughter. "Crap. what do I say. Omg shes almost here-"

"Dude calm down your like a teenager meeting their favorite celebrity" Piper laughed at me again. "Your too easy"

"Shut up. Shit Thats her." I saw the flaming wild mess of curls running toward us just in front of Percy and Annabeth. Her head was turned so She didn't see me. "Is there time to run?" Pipper just rolled her eyes and shouted

"RACHEY LONG TIME NO SEE!" Rachel head turned and smiled at the sight of piper. Then she saw me. I saw the tumble happened a split second after she looked at me. I ran toward her and helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked examing her arms for scratches. She ripped her arm away from me.

"What the hell were you doing with him Pipes!"

"Rachel just calm down" Annabeth wispered. "He's been forgiven. He's better and sorry and-"

"No."

"Rachel I'm sorry" I started. She turned and looked at me eyes brewing with tears form her memories of me. My cruel ways still fresh in her mind. "I can't do this I'm sorry guys." I ran back toward New Rome tears falling. I couldn't do it. She hates me. Oh god what am I going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So its been forever and ever since I updated sorry. But, Im back and hopefully I will update at least every other week. So yea enjoy..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS OKAY THANKS**

Rachel has been here for 1 month. I haven't talked to her at all. Call me a chicken or whatever, I'm scared of her rejecting me again or punching me in the face. Percy has been pestering me about it the whole time and I am so. fucking. done. The last time he burst into my apartment yelling about Rachel getting a job at the backery down the street he left with a sprained wrist and a black eye. Its his fault he voleentered to train me and he happened to be really good at hand to hand combat.

 _knock knock_ "Hey Octavian? Um, Its Rachel. Annabeth is forcing me to talk to you and she has a knife aimed at my throat and I want to live another day so if you-" I lunge at the door

"ANNABETH I SWEAR TO THE GODS-"

"Nice boxers Jackass"

"Rachel"

"Yup thats my name. sorry about the way I acted when I got here that was uncal-"

"I-I, sorry. Annabeth put the dagger away. Come in, there is food in the fridge. Im going to get dressed then we can talk. ANNABETH KNIFE AWAY" I run to the bathroom in my apartment grabbing random clothes in the hallway. I hear them laughing from the kitchen. Holy crap. She was apoligizing, what do I do. I put on the shorts and Camp Jupiter T-Shirt I grabbed. I look in the mirror and try to fix my unruly hair. _GAH! forget it._ I quickly brush my teeth an effort to be somewhat presentable. One last look in the mirror and I'm out the door going to the kitchen

"Err, sorry I don't have much. been busy with work." I stutter. _really octavian, you've been busy with work?_

"Its cool. Annie already ate half the resturant, so I don't think she's hungry." Rachel laughed her green eyes lighting up.

"I havn't had time to eat in between moving in with Percy and registering for college. for both me and him. And I did not eat that much." Annabeth punched her friend lightly in the arm. She gave me a look that said _make small talk invite her to coffee do somehting you IDIOT._

I gave them a small laugh "So uh. I haven't got much to do here besides watch cartoons-"

"Really?," Rachel burst out laughing, probably cause I always acted so serious and the thought of me watching _sponge bob_ was hilarious. "I thought you'd be the kind of person to watch documenteries on squirels or- or-"

"OKAY! How about this, Annabeth can go do her stuff with Percy because we all know they aren't just moving funiture. and you can join me for a cup of coffee and walk in the park. no weapons." Annabeth's jaw dropped and Rachel fell on the floor laughing.

"WE ARE JUST MOVING FURNINTURE I SWEAR. You and Piper are so IMMATURE!" I helped Rachel up from the ground laughing at Annabeth's reaction.

"Lets go Otavian. Annabeht, just remember to use protection!" Rachel yelled as we ran out the door, tossing her a spare key so she could lock the apartment behind her. _ohmygodsohmygodsRachelisholdingmyhandohmygodscalmdown_

"Starbucks or some off-brand?" I asked giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Oh. You know I love a good cup of over-priced, over-sugered coffee" She replied, intertwing our fingers even more. _This is going to be an amazing day._


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY ITS LITERALLY BEEN FOREVER BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR LIKE EVER AND FUCKING 8TH GRADE WAS COMPLETE SHIT AND SCHOOL CRAP AND I GOT MY FIRST BOYFRIEND AND KISS AND NOW ITS SUMMER SO I CAN ACTUALLY POST AND IM STARTING A NEW STORY THAT I REALLY AND EXCITED FOR AND AAAAAAAAH OKAY ENJOY THIS FAST WRITTEN CRAP BYE**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own PJO or any of the characters if I did Percabeth would have been canon in the first book just sayin Uncle Rick.**

We walked down the street slowly, our hands still intertwined. The starbucks in New Rome isn't far from my apartment, so its a short walk. (unfortunatley). As soon as we walk in I start to let go of her hand, but oddley enough she tightens her grip. I give her hand a small hestitant squeeze, why is she being so weird.

"what looks good to you" I ask trying to get rid of the awkwardness.  
"I dunno I usually get a frapp or something. helps with inspiration for paintings." she answers, giving me a small smile. _omgomgomgshesmiledatmeOCTAVIANKEEPYOURCOOLMAN!  
_ "Ah thats cool", _really thats cool you are so lame,_ "I was thinking of taking a art class at the university in the fall"  
"You should just take summer classes! Maybe I could help you!" Her eyes sparkled while she talked. Excited by the thought of _trying_ to teach me to draw. I mean if it meant I got to spend more time with her, I would probably do anything.  
"I'll see if I can still sign up for classes. If not, maybe you can teach me still. I think you'd be a great teacher." She turned her face away quickly, but I saw the blush. I had to remind myself once again to stay calm.

We ordered our drinks and of coarse bickered over who was going to pay. I won, duh. But then she let go of my hand in frustration, crap. We walked over to a table to wait sinse the coffe shop was quite crowded today, I don't know why, it seemed like any other saturday to me.

"So, do you know why its so crowded in here, its normally not." I turned to Rachel, trying to lighted the mood.  
"Its Frappucinno Happy Hour, half off frappucinnos from 3-5pm or something. All I know is the girls go crazy." She gave a small laugh at a memory.  
"So what they fight over who can in line first, or who can get the male barista to fall in love with them first." We looked towards two girls relentlessy flirting with the poor guy at the chasier. "Poor guy he looks terrified." Rachel laughed and visibley relaxed from the tension between us.  
"I bet they are daughters of Aphrodite or her roman equivalant, I forgot her name sorry" She looked over apolegetically.  
"Its okay they are way to many to even remember anyway, I forgot alot when I was first learning. Its Venus and you are probably right."  
"Okay good, I haven't really had time to study the Roman mythology that much." I reached across the small table and gave her hand a small squeeze not letting go when she tighted her grip on my fingers.  
"How about you help me with painting and I help you with Roman mythology" She looked at me skeptically  
"You aren't going to give up on me are you."  
"Why would I? You're abosutly amazing just being able to talk to you without getting killed is a pretty spectacular." She laughed,  
"well I wasn't allowed to bring any weapons in so,"  
"You could have strangled me with your hands."  
"True but I don't think killing the old Augur would leave me and the greeks a good rep with Reyna and the rest of you."  
"If you came 6 months ago everyone would have been cheering you on." I looked down at my drink, suddenly not in the mood for a iced tea.  
"Hey. Octavian? Look at me. The past is the past, you worked so hard to renew yourself and sorry if I was being a bitch when I first got here but all those memories are hard to forget. Im really sorry, I am. I want to build a relationship with you because you really inspire me. Percy and Annabeth told me about what you had done and gone through to apologize and earn yourself a place amoung the Roman and Greek camps and I realized my grudge against you was going to ruin something beautiful that could grow up and up if I let it go, so thats what I am doing. Lets go on more dates and learn about eachother and not be enemies. I have been on the opposite side of you before, now we must be on the same side for the sake of the camps." I jumped out of seat and she stood up at the same time. I wrapped my arms aroud her torso and hers went around my neck. I hugged her tight my tears soaking her shoulder, I could feel her body shaking with sobs too, so I pulled her closer if that was even possible.

Eventually we let go and realized her drink had spilled on the floor. We were laughing as we explained to the worker and hopped to the gods he wasn't a son of Mars. The whole time we held eachothers hand fingers intertwined and not giving any sign of letting go. When we left the store it was dark and I took her to my favorite park. We swung of the swings, slid down the slides, climed across the monkey bars. When we got to her apartment it was almost midnight.

"Thank you for everything-" I started but her lips were on mine before I could finish the sentence. It was over before I had proccessed what was going on.  
"No, Thank you! For the coffee and the hug and the park adventure. This was the best date I have ever been on." She gave me a mishchievious smile.  
"Your are most very welcome Oracle of Delfie." I put my hands on her waist slowly leaning in.  
"Your welcome too, Augur of Camp Jupiter." She leaned the rest of the way, her hands on my chest sliding into my hair. It was best kiss I have ever had.


	5. AUTHORS UPDATE! SORRY GUYS

**HEY GUYS! Sorry there hasn't been a update this past week, I am going to overnight camp for a week and I wont have internet. I am going to update as soon as I can when I get back. I have a couple ideas and i'm going to write them down in a notebook and yea. HAVE A GREAT WEEK MY FRIENDS. LOVE YOU!**


End file.
